


What Happens When You Mix Robots and the Internet?

by TheyCallMeLazuli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian Reader - Freeform, Gen, Giant dildo, Guilty Wank, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and i happen to be horny enough to make some, but really pathetically, genderless reader, if i get prompts i'll write more, is is bad if i jack off to a murderous phase sixer?, the answer is yes, there isn't enough overlord content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeLazuli/pseuds/TheyCallMeLazuli
Summary: Porn.The answer is self-indulgent porn.First chapter is a quick ficlet of Overlord/Reader, but drop me prompts and requests in the comments or at my Tumblr and I'll write more!





	What Happens When You Mix Robots and the Internet?

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to @saprila on tumblr about the lack of x Reader fics with our favs, so I shat this out. Enjoy, because we all love Overlips.

The spike filling your valve is stretching your walls deliciously, but its not nearly enough. As you bounce your hips to ride the toy, one servo creeps to the panel housing your spike. You deactivate your optics and tease your digits over the seams, spike half-pressurized and pressing against the panel. You imagine his servos, so much larger and stronger than your own, teasing the panel. The toy slipping in and out of your valve is his, and the relentless pace is set just because that sadist loves to see you squirm. You finally let a moan escape your mouth, imagining yourself in his lap.

When your processor conjures up his face, beautiful lips set in a pleased smirk as you imagine yourself pressed against his chassis, another tortured sound leaves your mouth. You need his spike inside you, you need his servos to keep your thighs apart as he claims you, and you need his lovely voice praising you for doing so well. As one of your digits swirls around your swollen node at the top of your dripping valve, your other servo roams your shaking frame. It's so easy to imagine the phase-sixer is the one plowing into you, almost frighteningly so. It's just more proof of how deep your lust for him runs, but right now, as you violently frag yourself, you can't help but be thankful for your overactive imagination.

When an image of him kissing up your chassis and up to your neck cables emerges from the back of your processor, the pressure against the head of your spike almost grows painful. You snap back the panel and let it spring free of the housing, still refusing to online your optics. The servo abusing your already overstimulated node moves up, wrapping around the base of your spike. The faintly glowing lubricants staining your servo aren't a mix of store-bought lube and your own valve’s, its Overlord’s thick transfluid. 

You think of what he might say as he frags you into a mewling mess, grinding your valve against the digit toying with your exterior node. “You’re so desperate, pet.” His voice rings through your head as you slowly begin to pump your fist, still riding the toy. In your head, Overlord is the one teasing your spike as you desperately try to gain friction by bouncing your hips. When the head of the toy reaches the end of your valve you whimper, more of your arousal leaking onto the berth. “I’m going to frag you until you can’t remember your own designation.” The phantom Overlord growls, imaginary servos wrapping around your waist. You slam yourself down onto the false spike harder and pull all the way out, only to force your valve to accept it again. 

You kept thrusting your spike into your servo, pre-cum bubbling up at the tip. As the toy brushes against a sensitive spot deep inside your valve, your cooling fans kick into high gear. Your free servo begins to pinch and roll the cables at the base of your neck, sending jolts of charge through you frame. You start breathing faster and faster, putting all of your energy into imagining the beautiful illusion. Overlord lifts you up by your waist as his spike slams in and out, one servo pumping your spike and the other forcing two digits into your mouth. If the idea of the brutal mech taking you wasn’t so pleasant, you would've gagged around the fingers. 

You’re so caught up in the fantasy that you can feel Overlord’s lips against yours , and that’s what finally pushes you over the edge. A final, shaky thrust of your spike and a stream of thick transfluid bursts out, leaving hot ropes of the pink fluid on your birth.You release a scream of pleasure as your valve tightens against the replacement for his spike, small bolts of charge dancing over your frame as you finally stopped. 

You online your optics, then only sound in the room is you trying to catch your breath and your cooling fans going haywire. You carefully slide up off the false spike, a laboured moan breaking the peaceful moment as your sore valve finally gets a break. Even in the post-overload haze, you are painfully aware of your exhaustion. As much as you wish you could just close your panels and fall into recharge, you can’t just sleep with your thighs coated in transfluid. Especially not with the morning shift in a few hours. With a sigh, you stand up and begin to make your way to your private washracks. Overlord’s face still clouds your processor and you are faintly aware of shame creeping up, but you are much too tired to worry about the ethical issues of lusting over a senior officer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more hmu at either @wreck--n-rule or @laz-after-dark and tumblr, or just tell me in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
